happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted Tree Friends (2012)
Twisted Tree Friends (2012) is a fan game. Story Players compete in Calypso's tournament in order to earn their prize. There are only three playable characters in the campaign - Flippy,Sir Gron and Crafty - but each can use any vehicle. It was once stated that each character would have 3 different endings depending on the difficulty, but it has been revealed that it will not be included in the final version. Gameplay This game focuese on multiplayer combat. Including game modes and 4 player splitscreen. There are four factions in the game: The Bears, The Skulls, The Dolls and The Heroes, which are inspired by Flippy, Sir Gron, Crafty and Britton respectively. Game Modes: *Deathmatch - Players must fight each other in the level and score points with enemy kills. *Team Deathmatch - Players must destroy as many players on the opposing team as possible before time runs out. *Endurance - Players must destroy the enemies which respawn upon the death of one until he/she is dead. *Race - Players must get to checkpoints. This mode is only available in Story Mode. *Hunted - One player is the "Hunted" which means that he/she will be targeted by everyone. If another player kills the "Hunted", he/she gets a point but will become the "Hunted". *Team Hunted - One player on each team is the "Hunted" which means that he/she will be targeted by everyone on the opposing team. *Last Man Standing - Each player has a specific number of lives and the last remaining player wins. *Team Last Man Standing - Each team has a specific number of lives. The team lives are shared to everyone in the team. If a team runs out of lives, a player of that team will not respawn if he/she is killed. *Nuke Mode- A new online or LAN game mode where you choose a faction to play against an opposing faction. In this mode, each faction has a giant metal statue that is being held in the air by a helicopter, which the opposing team must try to destroy. In order to destroy these statues, the player or team member must abduct the opposing team's leader, then sacrifice the leader to a missile launcher that will, in turn, launch a nuclear missile. The person who sacrifices the leader and launches the missile has to control it to hit the opposing team's statue in the air. In order to win, the player team has to repeat the process 3 times before the statue is destroyed for a team to win. *Story Mode - Each character will have their own different storylines. For the instance, Sweet Tooth has a Deathmatch in level 1, Mr. Grimm has a Juggernaut Deathmatch in level 1, and Dollface has an Endurance challenge in level 1. Everyone will have different things to do in their story, unlike the other games in which everyone has to go in the same order doing the same thing. Each character will have a beginning, a middle, and an end movie. Each level will have 3 collectable medals (not to be confused with trophies); bronze, silver, and gold. The more medals collected, the more items (such as vehicles, skins, and side arms) will be unlocked Vehicles Returning *Axel *Crimson Fury *DarkSide *Junkyard Dog *Outlaw *Roadkill *Shadow *Sweet Tooth *Warthog New *Death Warrant *Juggernaut *Kamikaze *Meat Wagon *Reaper *Road Boat *Talon *Vermin Bosses In Flippy's campagin. The final bosses are The Gron Brothers. They are two monster trucks which are Hammerhead and Slayer. No matter which one is destroyed, Sir Gron will always be in the vehicle that wasn't destroyed yet. This Boss has 3 sub stages. In Sir Gron's campagin. The final boss is Iron Maiden, a giant flying robot mecha as large as a Skyscrapper modelded after Crafty with faces on each side of the robots head. One similar to Crafty's mask and the other an enraged twisted version. This Boss has 3 sub stages. In Crafty's campagin. The Final boss is Flippy's carnival of carnage. a giangtic mobile unit built by Flippy's soldiers as a memorial to their leader/"god". This Boss has 4 sub stages. Characters Flippy Flippy's wish is to find and kill the Tiger General who had been hiding for 10 years. Ending: Flippy is placed in the coffin of the Tiger General. He was confirmed to have killed himself 10 years ago. (He wished to be taken to where he is from all these years) Sir Gron Sir Gron's wish is to try to prevent his father's death that made him become a murderer. Ending: Sir Gron is taken back (still at his current age) to the night where his father was killed. He is then shot by his younger self. (He wished to be taken back to the night his Father was killed.) Crafty Crafty's wish is to be taken on a runway Ending: Crafty's ending shows her being taken to "the largest runway" which is actually an airport runway. She is later hit by an airplane, and is seen as the only way the mask was removed. (She wished to be at the center of the biggest runway, shining brightly.) Calypso then makes a statement, saying "You're right Ms. Crafty, you do shine the brightest..." Eplilouge It is then revealed that Calypso is actually the devil and his office building is a tower of hell, in which he keeps all those who die within the Twisted Metal tournament for eternity. This is a similar concept to the ring, but instead the souls are in hell. Calypso captures Britton, although it is unknown how or when this happened, and he appears in hell with all the other victims of the tournament. after the tounment, Calypso goes to Tiger General's(and Flippy's) grave after Flippy's daughter Flicky digs Fliqpy's mask up and drops a bag into the grave saying "Take your time, the journy back can be quiet unnerving..." soon... Calypso is greeted to the sigh of Tiger General, who is dressed like Fliqpy now, and with a belly ring with a demon head, this might have revived her. He is now loyal to Calypso. Britton said at the intro (through the radio talking to the DJ) "once they are revived, they are forever loyal to Calypso" Trivia *In the Calypso's industry building, there is a trophy case of the past tournaments. (In order of appearence: Candy from Nutty, fragments of a timebomb from Robo Star, Al Capone's hat, The Bonesaw Britton used to kill Calypso, Rex's machetem, Sniffles' voodoo doll. Petunia's key to her mask, Shifty's hat, The thumbtack that pinched Splendid and The dagger that killed William The Conquer. Superspeed and Fungus skull can also be seen. as well as Takeda Nokashi's samurai helmet. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images